Off Limits Sister
by EndlessDream91
Summary: The Ducks sophmore years is just about to start and Portman's family just moved down. Adam's friend's has been bugging him to get a girl and it's getting on his nerves. On a bus ride home he finds a girl he's interested to bad it's portman's sister.
1. Niki and Adam

**Hey everyone but i'm just coming up with A might ducks story after story but unfortunately i don't own any of the Ducks. But I love Adam Banks after probably most people can tell. **

**well anyways I hope every one enjoys the story..........................**

Chapter 1

Dean Portman walked to his mom's house. They just moved to a town near by Eden hall which his sister will be attending with him after summer which is ending in a week. When he got to the house and knocked on the door he was greeted by a smiling girl. "Dean you made it." she says and jumps into his welcoming arms. " gosh Niki. I haven't seen you in forever." he replies to his sister. "come on in. mom was just unpacking." they both walk in and dean is greeted by his mom.

"so do you guys need help with anything?" he asked and his mom told him what he could help with. "so Dean does Eden hall suck or is it like any other school?" Niki asked.

"well this school is full of rich spoiled brats who spawns off of daddy money." he explains. Niki rolls her eyes. "So is there anything fun to do around here?"

"it depends on who your spending your time with? If your spending time with everybody else you are definitely going to be bored but if you spend it with the ducks you will probably have a blast."

"ah yes the famous ducks that I still haven't met.? When am I going to met them by the way?"

"soon. Hey Niki when I passed by here I saw a skate park you want to check it out later?"

"Definitely but not today I'm going with our next door neighbor who also rides and he's going to take me to the track."

"he?" giving a warning look. Niki rolls her eyes. Dean has always been very overprotected of her and she hated it. Niki is 8 minutes younger then dean and he never let's her forget it.

"never mind just think that I said I'm going to a track with a couple of friends I met yesterday." Dean sighs "fine just remember to be careful."

"hey can I use your phone?" dean asked. " yeah sure." the mom points him toward the direction. "Niki I know Dean is overprotecting but he's right you got to be careful."

"yeah yeah."

In the living room dean called Fulton Reed

Dean: **you doing anything tonight?**

Reed: _Not really_. _Why you want to do something?_

Dean: **you read my mind.**

Reed: _Okay meet me at the alley around 6. Is that's ok?_

Dean: **yeah that's cool.**

He hangs up but when he walks back into the room all he see is his mom.

" hey where did Niki go?"

"Oh Bryan came over and said that they were leaving now so she went with them but she said to say bye for her."

" do you know this Bryan?" Portman asked. The mom Sighs

" Dean Honey she is 16 the same age as you and she can take care of her-self."

" How do you know that I mean have you seen the guys she into?

" yes I have when you were at the goodwill games look she can take care of her-self without you." Dean sighs " how do you know that?"

" She learned from the best." the mom says while sliding her hand softly on his cheek. " now come on we got heavy lifting to do. Especially since we are short handed."

............................................................................................................................

Adam Banks and Charlie Conway are hanging out with Terry And Jesse Hall. They just came from skating on the pond and were catching the bus home. " dude you need a girl." Jesse stated to Adam but Adam just rolled his eyes. " dude if I wanted a girl then I would tell you till then can you just lie off."

" no because you are the only one who doesn't have one out of the four of us." Terry answered. " so what you want me to date like you with dating a girl every other week?"

" no because you are not ready for that." he was going to continue but Adam cut him off

" you guys I appreciate it but no I don't want to go out okay." he finishes and Jesse, Terry, and Charlie all groan in frustration. Adam chuckles a little at his friends and shakes his head. He looks outside and stares and a sight outside. Charlie looks up at the magazine he was reading and see Adam looking at something outside.

" dude you okay?" he asked Adam but Adam doesn't reply he just keeps looking. Jesse and Terry are looking at Adam also and wonders what his is staring.

They look at the direction he is looking at and took them a wild second to guess what he was looking at. At the bus stop that they were going to there was a girl waiting for the bus. She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a white tank top and a blue and yellow jumpsuit from that hung from her waist down. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her clothes was covered in dirt but that didn't stop Charlie and the Hall brothers thinking that she was hot.

"nice eyes cake-eater." Adam took his eyes off her of embarrassed and put his head down just when she lifted her head up and saw though the window and saw them staring at her and gave them a disgusting look and they also put their heads down.

Adam watch careful as she came on the bus and to his unfortunate liking she sat in the seat behind the seat him and Charlie had taken. Terry and Jesse turned around to face them.

"you should ask her out." Terry suggested.

"no you guys I don't even know her."

Charlie rolls his eyes " that's why you ask her out to get to know her." he stated but Adam just shook his head.

"see that is why you are a cake-eater." Jess comments.

Right after Jesse said that somebody taps on Charlie shoulder and when they look behind him they see her leaning on the headrest on Adam and Charlie seat. " a little advice when you're talking about a girl who is seating behind you it is not a good idea to talk so loud. What do you say boys?"

" I was wondering how do you know we are talking about you?" Terry says and Jesse nodding in agreement.

"well I don't know when I saw you pointing at me I just took a wild guess. Was I right?" Adam nods and she smiles. "so who do you want to ask me out again?" she says to Charlie.

Adam raises his hand. She looks at Terry and Jesse and Charlie. " if you want him to ask me out so badly why don't you ask me out for him?" Charlie looks at Jesse and Terry and they both Shrug then Charlie looks back at her "well would you?"

" Maybe." She says and Charlie and Jesse and Terry all smile but when they look at Adam he doesn't look so happy making them wipe the smile off their faces she notices she puts her hand on Adam shoulder

" look you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. (she turns to the rest of them) and you three lay off." they all nod and she leans back into her chair. Charlie looks at Jesse and Terry while Adam looks at her. He mouths thanks to her and she just gives him a wink and receive a smile back from him then he turns back to his friend. Jesse and Terry was the first to get off. " alright call you guys later and Cake-eater remember what I said." Jesse says and Adam nods. When they get off Charlie turns to Adam. " so what you still mad?" Adam just laughs.

" nah man just tired. That's all." Charlie smiles and slaps Adam on the shoulder. Then they start talking about school and how much they were not looking forward to it. Charlie was the next one to get off. " so tomorrow at 12:00 or what?"

"dude was I ever the one to pass on that?" Adam asked and Charlie shakes he head. "cool. Talk to you later." they shake hands doing their own little handshake and then Charlie walks off. Adam turns to the front of the bus then the girl from earlier leans back on the headrest.

"so does your friends always pressure you into a date?' she asked getting his attention. He jumps a little but wasn't noticed by her. " no they're just doing what friends always do."

"what that's busting your chops." Adam nods but gives a little smile.

"hey I'm Nikole."

"Adam. (pause) so what happen to your shoulder?" pointing to her shoulder. She looks down and she a cut on he shoulder. "oh gosh I didn't even notice. It doesn't even hurt."

"did you take a bath in dirt or something?"

"nah I do motocross and I fell off my bike and my friend who took me went to take my bike to the shop because it broke but I have to be home by 6:00 so that's why I took the bus."

"wow. Motocross. Isn't that like a really dangerous sport?"

" yeah but what can I say I live in the face of danger." she says causing both of them to laugh.

" well this is my stop" Adam says getting up he was right by the step.

" Bye Adam. See you around." Adam turns and smiles " I hope so." he gives her a little wave and then steps outside with a big smile on his face. Back inside the bus Nikole also had a huge smile on her face looking at Adam walking outside in the window.

Later on that night Dean met Fulton in the alley and they went to get some ice cream.

" dude so you had a sister this whole time I never knew about it. I thought we were bros. Man what's up." Fulton says. " because my sister is important to me and I don't know but if you think about dating her I know we're bro but when it comes to baby sis. You got another thing coming." Fulton just throws his head back. "I wasn't. if we're bros then she also my sister."

"why is she hot?" Fulton asked but he was just playing around. Dean punches Fulton in the arm. "so what skate park?"

"skate park." then Dean and Fulton throw their ice cream away and head towards the skate park where they saw Connie and Averman and Guy where skating on .

" what's up you guys." Fulton says as they go to the ramp

" hey. What are you guys doing here?" Averman says. "it's summer Averman do I have to explain anymore?"

"Probably I mean it's Averman." guy says making everybody laugh except Averman

"oh great just when I thought this night was going to be fun." he admits. Dean laughs and skates over to him and puts his arm over his shoulder. " ah man. Not a chance."

" come on you guys. We got 6 more days till school lets have fun then we can tease each other all we want." Connie states then jumps off the ramp. " oh yeah so what you guys coming tomorrow night?" Averman asked. Fulton and Dean nod. " cool we're meeting at Charlie's mom work place around 7:oo then to the game." Averman informs Them.

"I still can't believe Mr. Banks got us those tickets for all of us."

**So how was the story? was it to everyone's liking?**

**Please review as much as you can and tell me everything you think**

**Thank you so much for reading**


	2. So what happen after?

**Hey everyone but i'm just coming up with A might ducks story after story but unfortunately i don't own any of the Ducks. But I love Adam Banks after probably most people can tell. **

**well anyways I hope every one enjoys the story..........................**

Chapter 2

The next day Charlie woke up to the ringing of his phone at 6:oo in the morning. " hello?" he said with his eyes barely open. " dude Me and Terry either can't come to the game or we can't hang out with you and banks earlier cause are dad wants us to do something and he wants us to do it today"

" does this story have an ending to it?' Charlie asked. He could hear Jesse breath a irritating sigh on the other end. " yeah me and terry are just going to have to meet you later at the diner." Charlie smiles to know that this conversation was coming to an end and he can go back to sleep. "okay well then I'll see you later. Next time can you call me later on in the day." Jesse laughs " fine go back to sleep And wake up with a more tolerated attitude."

Charlie hangs up the phone and lets it drop to the ground and falls to the bed.

......................................................................................................................................

Dean and Fulton slept over Dean's mom house. Fulton was the first to wake up and walk into the kitchen. He jumped a little when he saw a body come out of refrigerator. " whoa."

Niki smiles "sorry. I didn't know anybody was up." she says. " so are you the other bash brother?" she asked.

Fulton smiles and nods. " Yup. You must be Niki?" She nods.

"The first time me and your brother met we where fighting each other but I guess it's because we both were the tough ones and we felt territorial."

She just nods. " yes men always thinking you have to be the leader. Well let me tell you something that might work in the animal kingdom but for human if you boss a girl around you are getting a face full of fist."

Fulton laughs and then Niki joins him. "so you're one of the ducks? I finally met one."

" wait you haven't met a duck yet?" Niki nods " guilty."

" Fulton Reed. Have been a duck for 5 years. From the start."

" Nikole Portman. Motocross racer, skateboarder, and hockey player."

"Seriously? Hockey player?'

" well I don't play for any high school but having a brother who plays hockey you kind of tend to also play your-self." She takes a sip of her glass of water

" so you going to go to Eden Hall?"

" Yeah. Why? Is it more like Eden Hell?" Fulton Chuckles " some people would say that." Niki shake her head " great. Just great"

" so what are you guys doing tonight?"

"our friend Banks and follow duck member. His dad got us all tickets to a hockey game tonight?'

" cool. Well I have to go and check on my bike. But it was nice to finally meet you."

" yeah you too." they shake hands and she gets up from the stool that she was sitting on and runs up the stairs while Fulton gets up and goes back into the room and grabs some clothes to go get changed.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Banks and Charlie were at an abandon skate park that they found a couple of months ago and only the ducks know about it but Charlie and Adam are usually the only ones who go to it. There was a couple of ramp and a court that when they are all there they verse each other. Right now it was only Adam and Charlie who were skating.

"I got a call from my sister yesterday?" Adam says. Charlie who was skating takes a break and sits next to Adam at the top of the ramp.

" Really? Why?" Adam scratches his head. " she got kicked out of her school!"

"No way. For what? I mean what could a Banks do to get kicked out of school for?"

this question made Adam laugh. " dude you don't know Theresa like I do. She not like me and my dad. She doesn't care about what my parents think of her and stuff and she got kicked out because she got into a fight-" Charlie eyes grew big.

" what?" Charlie says and Adam continues " yeah with the dean's daughter."

" are you sure she your sister? I mean I hear no relation between you guys?"

Theresa is a year younger then Adam but they are closer then ever. The ducks have never met or talked to Theresa because 5 years ago her parents sent her to a all girls school before anybody could met her. After the fight that Adam and Charlie had last year they got closer then before. Adam and Charlie talk about some stuff that they can't talk about to the ducks. When it comes to Banks's family he only talks to Charlie about it. The ducks only knows that Banks has a sister but they don't know anything about her.

" yup and now she has to come back but we don't know when and we don't know what school she going to."

"why can't she come to Eden hall?" Charlie asked

" Because Eden Hall is all preppy and with the reputation she has I don't think she going to be let in with honors."

" Gosh. So your sister coming into town. Do you think she has what it takes to be a duck?"

" Dude let me put it this way. When I was a kid I had a playing buddy and she was it. You know going up against me, making some goals, teaching moves to each other. Catching my drift?"

" yeah I get it man she good." Charlie say while him and Adam laugh. They both stand up and start to skate again going back down on the ramp.

Later on they were walking toward the diner.

"oh I forgot. What happen yesterday after I left?" Charlie asked out of nowhere.

" oh man I hoped you forget about that!" Adam groans

Charlie rolls his eyes while throwing his head back. He grabs Adam arm with both hands. "come on Banksie she was hot and she had a mouth. I mean she out-smarted Jesse and Terry. Not very many girls like that come around." Adam Chuckles while Charlie let's go of his arm.

"well nothing extravagate happen if that what you mean."

Charlie points his finger at him. "but something did happen. Didn't it." Adam just puts his hands in his denim jacket.

"oh come on man don't leave me hanging." Adam turns to Charlie and it looks like he about to say something but just let's out a breath and continue walking. Charlie follows him still not giving up. "please tell me you got a name?"

Adam turns to him again. " yeah I got a name. you happy now?"

"ecstatic." Charlie says with a big smile on his face.

They start walking again. "So that's it just a name or what you busy this Saturday?"

"no Charlie I just got a name and a little bit about her but that's it."

" there no since in trying to get anymore after that is there."

"not if your smart." Adam says. "besides why are you all up in my love life. what's going on with Linda? I mean last time I saw you two weren't very happy!"

" I know I mean we have fun but the thing is were just two different people I mean it was great in the beginning and everything but-"

" now it gets irritating." Adam finishes Charlie sentence before getting a nod from Charlie. "man I'm sorry."

" don't even worry about it. I mean when thing get tough with your girl you go to your friends so they can take it off your mind."

" is that what I do? Take Linda off your mind."

" that's exactly what you do. See since I'm working on getting you a girl and I'm not really worried."

" see that's what going to make you lose Linda. I'm telling you lay off." Charlie just gives Adam a eye and they just walk. Adam was thinking about what Charlie says.

"wait was that suppose to be a lesson or something. That tough with your girl and friends help out thing."

"what do you think?" Charlie says giving a mysterious look. " I'm thinking you're looking into this thing to hard."

"okay okay enough about you and girls-" Charlie says "for now." he says finishing his sentence. "Is Scooter coming tonight with Julie?"

"yeah she asked and I pulled some strings." Charlie puts his arm around Adam shoulder. "I knew you were worth something."

" that was harsh man. That was really harsh." Adam says. Charlie starts laughing.

"lighten up man. You know I'm just kidding." Adam starts laughing to then punches Charlie in the arm.

"ouch man." he says rubbing his arm they were at the door of the diner. "have you been working out banksie because you can finally see it in your arms. You know you can tell it getting bigger." Charlie jokes causing both him and Adam to laugh. He says it right before he opens the door.

Adam grabs Charlie playful by the next putting him in a head lock as they both walk through the door. " you know that made you sound so gay." Adam says as they both start playfully punching each other.

" hello boys. I'm sorry but didn't you read the sign. 'no animals allowed inside.'" Charlie's mom jokes around getting their attention and it worked. Both Adam and Charlie have a hurt looked on their faces. Charlie puts his hand on his heart and his other hand on Adam shoulder. " never mind I change my mind Charlie. (points to Ms. Conway) That's harsh." Adam says

"I know mom your own flesh and blood and I mean Banksie is like another son to you. How could you say that? Your own sons."

she rolls her eyes. " don't remind me, no horse playing boys. You know that."

" yes ma'am" Adam and Charlie say in a soldier like way. Ms. Conway laughs. " any drinks before you leave?" she asked.

" no thanks." they say at the same time. Goldberg comes up from behind them and puts his arms over their shoulders being right in the middle of them. " Ms. Conway are these boys bothering you?" all three of them look at him like he is nuts. "nice try buddy." Charlie tells Goldberg. He turns to his mom.

"I'll see you later mom." he kisses her on the cheek then grabs the top of Goldberg head that was staring at Charlie's mom and turns his head towards the table that they were sitting at. Adam was just laughing at Goldberg. "I swear what is it with you and the moms. I mean you like my mom, Charlie's mom and Connie's mom." Adam states.

"well because they are smarter and they know how to cook." he replies as they take a seat at the table. Charlie just smacks him up side the head.

" hey you guys.." Adam tells his friends.

"hey Adam and again thank your dad for this tickets." Connie tells him.

"yeah I still can't believe your dad got tickets for all of us."

Adam just nods his head looking like he had something on his mind and Charlie noticed. Jesse quickly slides in next to Adam and puts his arm over his shoulder.

"so cake-eater. Did anything happen after I left?" He says eagerly. Adam throws his head back. Everybody wanted to know what he was talking about.

"what happen yesterday?" Julie asked.

"there was this hot girl on the bus-" he says but Adam cuts him off.

" that could smart talk you any day. I don't know Charlie I didn't even know it was possible? Did you?" Charlie plays along. " I don't know Banksie no one came along till now and who knew it was going to be a girl."

" can I finish?" Jesse says wanting to finish the story. Adam throws his head back again and Charlie makes a face to him making Averman, Connie, And Julie smile. Jesse makes a irritated face. " fine continue."

"no don't continue." Adam says but Jesse just puts his hand on Adam mouths and continue. " well I was trying to say was this girl Adam had the hots for we were trying to get him to ask her out and all of a sudden she comes from behind us and tells us that if we are talking about a girl who is sitting behind you it's not a good idea to talk so loud."

" that's because it isn't." Julie protested. " well anyways she somehow got us to ask her out for him and Cake-eater got a maybe. But nothing after that so come on man did you get digits or a name or even better a date.?'

"no I didn't so can we stop talking about it." he says quickly. " come on banksie don't hold out on us. What happen?" Luis says. He was sitting in the next table but was leaning on to theirs.

"I remember Banksie saying something about her name starting with an N or something." Charlie says Adam eyes grow big and kicks Charlie's foot under the table. "ouch. What you do that for?"

" for being a traitor."

" whoa whoa whoa don't get mad at Charlie, Banks." Dwayne says sitting at the same table as Luis. Connie elbows Adam side. "come on it to late to turn back?" Adam rolls his eyes. " fine her name is Nikole."

" and?" Jesse says eager to find out anything else. " and nothing. Charlie all I said was her name and some other stuff and that was it right?" Charlie nods. " yes that's it."

" what was the other stuff?" Terry says finally making his presents.

" I asked why she was covered in mud and stuff."

" oh yeah she was. Why?" Charlie says. "She a racer. She rides motorbikes." everybody eyes grows big. " damn Banksie nice catch."

" it's not a catch cause there is a possible chance I may never see her again."

"don't give up hope banks." Russ says. Even though Russ lives in California, he spent the summer with Guy.

"okay okay change the subject or this is the last time I'm doing this for any of you." Goldberg rolls his eyes and was just yeah right but knowing what he was going to say Adam beat him to it. "I mean it." Adam says and everybody did.

They waited till Portman and Fulton arrived then went to the game.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

The game finished and after a talking at Mickey's then finally headed home. Adam was sleeping over Charlie house. "so why haven't you had a girlfriend yet?" Charlie asked Adam who was off in his own little world.

"I don't know I guess I never really cared about having one. And besides why would a girl want me. I'm boring and quiet and shy and well when you're dating me you have to deal with the ducks they come with the package and I don't think any girl can handle that." Adam joked about the last part.

"hey I take that as a insult." Charlie whined and slightly pushes Adam who just laughs."well don't. I'm just messing. Take it as a queue from you." he says as he walks into Charlie's apartment. "sometimes I think you take that for granted." Charlie commented before walking in him-self.

**So how was the story? was it to everyone's liking?**

**Please review as much as you can and tell me everything you think**

**Thank you so much for reading**


	3. Mickey's and mommy

**Hey everyone but i'm just coming up with A might ducks story after story but unfortunately i don't own any of the Ducks. But I love Adam Banks after probably most people can tell. **

**well anyways I hope every one enjoys the story..........................**

Chapter 3

It was the day before school and the ducks were going to a skate park and Dean mention meeting his sister. When they got there they see a girl on the ramp doing flips and egg plants and all stunts. She saw them and came down to meet them.

"you guys this is my baby sister Niki. Niki this is the ducks."

"hold the baby Dean." Niki says and rolls her eyes.

She scan them saying hi and her smile grew ten times bigger when she saw Adam in the line.

He noticed and his grew bigger too. Charlie elbowed Adam in the ribs but he shrugged them off.

"now people this is my sister and I am not afraid to admit that I am very protected of her so don't get your hopes up." Adam and Charlie's smile were erased when Dean spoke those words but his wasn't the only one.

"gosh Dean you are such an asshole." she say so only he could hear her and she skates away.

But he wasn't the only one who heard so did everyone else. They shook it off and skated to the ramp.

Niki skated towards Adam who was leaning on the rail waiting for his turn to go on. "I told you I would see you again." she says getting his attention.

"yeah you did. But I would have been happier if I found out you weren't the enforcer sister." he says. "yeah me too but hey you can't chose who your family is." she says and Adam chuckles. "yes I have learn that one the hard way."

"I'm guessing I shouldn't even ask."

"yeah that's probably a good idea. But hey at least we can be friends right."

"yeah I would love that and hey maybe Dean would let a few strings slide since he knows you already."

"I highly doubt that." Adam comments and She nods. "yeah but there's no harm in trying." he nods at her statement.

"true but then again your brother scares the crap out of me." she nods and looks down. "yeah he does that to most boys."

Adam felt sorry for her and wanted to comfort her but Portman was near by. "I'm sorry."

"don't worry about it. You kind of get use to it after 16 years." she gives him a reassuring smiles and he returns it.

"hey Cake-eater it's your turn." Charlie says as he jumps off the ramp. Adam looks towards Niki. "we're going to Mickey's you want to came with us?" she nods and then he descends towards the ramp.

She smiles at her-self and squeals. "what's up with you?" dean asked suspiciously as he moved next to her.

"nothing man just smiling. Get off my back Dean." she says.

"okay okay no need to bite my head off." he says in surrender.

"yeah well that sound like a good idea." she says as she turns to him.

"what's your problem Niki?" Dean asked getting all pissed Fulton who was near by was overhearing their conversation.

"my problem is you making me sound like a little girl in front of your friends."

"that's because you are Niki age doesn't matter to me. You're my sister and I love you"

Niki rolls her eyes. "yeah well if you really love me then maybe you'll let me have a life someday. How does that sound?" she says and leaves before he could say another word.

Fulton grabbed her arm and pulls her into the bushes. "hey are you okay?" he asked her. "yeah why?" she asked curiously.

"well I wasn't eavesdropping but I overheard your conversation with Dean."

"listen don't worry about it Fulton. I can take care of my-self when it comes to Dean. He is really over protected of me and well sometimes I can't take it."

"what do you mean?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"well I like somebody and I like him so much I don't want to go out with him." Fulton gives her a confused face as she explains.

"I know Dean will hurt him or find a way for him to break up with me because that's me but I learn to accept it. I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life because of the brother who is over protecting and also one of the strongest guys I have ever known." Fulton noticed her eyes getting watery.

She rubs her eyes and let a big breath out.

"look Fulton don't tell the others okay? It will just ruin everybody else's day." she say waiting for him to agree when she see him nods she smiles at him. "I'll see you out there." and walks out of the bushes.

When they went to Mickey's they all went to their usually booth. Niki squeezed in next to Charlie and they sat across Adam. They all were engrossed in a conversation. "yeah I play hockey but I don't try out for the team because I'm to busy with motocross."

"is that why you were covered in mud on the bus?" Charlie asked.

she nods. "yeah I took a major fall. (pause) so you leaving your boy alone?" she says as she lays her arm on his shoulder and points to Adam who was smiling at her question.

"actually they keep asking about you." Adam admits.

"well I am very loveable." she says and three of them laughed.

"you're full of your-self aren't you?" Charlie asked

she puts on a innocence face "me? No." she answer sarcastically.

"so are you going to Eden hall?" Adam asked. "yeah. Do you think I will fit in?" she asked.

Adam and Charlie shake they heads. "thanks." she says.

Charlie puts his hand on her shoulder. "don't worry. We all don't." he says and she nods her head.

"good then maybe I won't feel so bad."

"don't worry Niki we'll take care of you." Adam says and she smiles at him.

He blushes and puts his head down.

"you guys really need to get a room." Charlie whisper in her ears causing her to blush.

Aunty Casey walks by there table. "My sons do you guys want anything?" she says.

"yes mommy. Can I have fries?" Adam says in childish voice.

Niki and Casey started laughing. "wait you guys are brothers?" Niki says.

"no Adam is my unrelated son. Aren't you Adam?" she says putting her hand on his shoulder and Adam gives him a loving smile.

"I love you too." he answer.

"would you like anything honey?" she says to Niki.

"yes I want fries too with a soda." Charlie answer. Adam eyes grows big. "I want a soda too." He lets out. Niki and Casey laugh again.

"are they always like this?" Niki asked as her laughter dies down.

"yes you tend to love them. When I said honey I meant you. Would you like anything?"

"yeah sure I'll have the same as them." she nods and walks behind the counter. "your mom seems nice. I like her."

"everybody does." Charlie says and then they continue talking.

**So how was the story? was it to everyone's liking?**

**Please review as much as you can and tell me everything you think**

**Thank you so much for reading**


	4. Terri

**Hey everyone but i'm just coming up with A might ducks story after story but unfortunately i don't own any of the Ducks. But I love Adam Banks after probably most people can tell. **

**well anyways I hope every one enjoys the story..........................**

Chapter 4

It was the ducks first day of back to Eden Hall and none of them were looking forward to it.

Adam and Charlie were sitting in their First period or more like sleeping on their desk. "Mr. Banks, Mr. Conway." their teacher says trying to get their attention. It didn't work. Their teacher drops a book on their desk and their heads jerk up.

"what?" Charlie asked in a moody voice and Adam rubs his eyes.

"I guess it wasn't a good idea to go to sleep at 3:30 this morning spazway." Adam says.

"no it wasn't a very wise choice." their teacher says in his intelligent voice.

When he walks back to his desk Charlie makes faces behind his back.

"I don't think it was a good idea to tell him that." Charlie whisper to Adam. "I don't care." Adam realty back. Charlie makes a face and then Adam makes one back.

Just then the door slams and they see Niki coming in with the Dean. "Mr. Dalton you have a new student." he say and then leaves. Niki grabs his arm.

"no offense buddy but you should get a new cologne." she tells him and Adam and Charlie snicker. "I don't wear cologne dear."

"oh well you should." she tells him."well I'll put that into a consideration." he nods and she nods back. "such a sweet guy." she tells her-self.

"ah Mrs. Portman go find your-self a seat." she salutes him and walks to the table in back of Adam and Charlie. "hello unrelated brothers. How's the first day of school going?"

"it sucks." Charlie say. "and it's only the first period." Adam says in a irritated voice. "oh poor boys." she says chuckling.

At the end of the day everybody was really happy that it was hockey practice. When they were waiting for coach Orion. He came with another player. "you guys this girl wants to try out for the team. Her name is Terri. So just play along."

"do you get any ass?" Terri asked.

Everybody snickers and Coach Orion rolls his eyes, "oh goody another joker." he goes to his bench.

"Luis, Connie, Guy, Terri, Russ one team Charlie, Adam, Dwayne, Averman, Portman other team, Julie, Goldberg get between the poles." everybody took there place.

Connie and Charlie took the face off. Charlie won and off they started. Guy passes the puck to Terri and she moves to her goal. She faces Averman. He dodge towards her and she turns to her left and Averman falls on his face. Charlie faces her and she moves to one side and then the other and then before Charlie knew it he was eating ice. Adam faces her and she skates really close to him and hooks her left foot with his right foot and spins him and skates towards the goal. She passes to Luis and he scores it in. Terri skates to Adam who was still on the ground. She takes off her helmet.

"Theresa." he say in disbelief. "looks like your getting rusty there big bro." she say with a huge smile.

"what are you doing here?" he asked. "oh I love you too." she says with a innocent face.

She helps him up and he grabs her in a hug and then pushes her. "gosh what was that for?" she say.

"for getting into a fight with the Dean's daughter."

"it was her fault and beside you don't know the whole story." Adam rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "is it a long story?"

"no but it's a good story and don't do that." she whines. "do what?"

"that thing with your eyes and your arms you look like dad." Adam removes his arm quickly.

"no I don't" he says. "gosh are you a least happy to see me?"

"well I'll have to think about that. First you make me fall on my face. Which by the way good moves. (she nods her head with a smile) and then you insult me."

"I didn't insult you." she says. Everybody was watching what was going on.

"you said I looked like dad." She rolls her eyes.

"see now looks who's rolling her eyes." he accuses.

She gives him a sad look and looks down. "oh stop you know I'll always love you." and grabs her in another hug.

They let go and he out his arm over her shoulder. "you got to show me that move."

"it's easy." they skated towards the group. "you're right Banks. She is good. Better then you." Charlie says and Adam laughs.

"Theresa meet the ducks. Ducks this is my sister Theresa or Terri. But I usually use pain in the ass." Theresa smiles at Adam innocently.

After practice they were walking down Eden Hall Hallway. Adam say Niki coming towards them. "hey guys." she says. "hi Niki. How was your first day?" Charlie says. "uneventful."

"Niki." a girl yells. "Terri." Niki yells and they go to hug each other.

"I didn't know you were going to come here?" Niki asked.

"I know but my aunty pulled a few strings and guess what I made the hockey team. I schooled the star player, the captain, and Averman." she say and Adam rolls his eyes.

"so that's how you got in here? Run to aunty Meg." he say.

"I didn't run to her. Dad did. You think I want to come to a preppy school. I just got back from a all girls preppy school."

"yes worst nightmare ever." Niki say and everybody jaws drop. "what?" she say. "you went to all girls school?" Adam asked. "yeah it was my dad and brother idea. Anyway some girl was being a bitch to me and she started picking on Terri and well we got into fight and got kicked out."

"Is that the whole story?" Adam asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Niki and Terri said at the same time.

"That's not a long story Theresa." Adam says. He looks at his sisters and she smiles innocently at him.

**So how was the story? was it to everyone's liking?**

**Please review as much as you can and tell me everything you think**

**Thank you so much for reading**


End file.
